


The Hamster

by FunkyWashingMachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Animals, Caring, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Love, Mental Health Issues, Pets, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyWashingMachine/pseuds/FunkyWashingMachine
Summary: Hunk gives Shiro a therapy hamster





	The Hamster

            The unfortunate thing about the universe was that food didn’t solve everything.  What sucked even more was that that’s what he was good at.

            Actually, there were some things that nothing could ever really solve, just improve for a bit.  After a while.  But that was the other thing he was there for.

            Course, it was harder when you were dealing with guys like Shiro.

            Hunk knocked on Shiro’s door.

            “Hunk?” Shiro opened it.  “Is something wrong?”

            “I don’t know,” Hunk said.  “IS there?”

            “Not that I know of,” Shiro said.

            “Right,” Hunk said.  He handed something to Shiro.  “Here.”

            Shiro looked without taking it.

            “What?”

            “You’re always pretending nothing’s wrong, so I’m giving you a hamster.”

            “What?”

            “Yeah,” Hunk said, “I thought you’d say that.  But you’re only fooling yourself that you’re okay, and I’m not gonna let you keep doing that forever.”

            “A hamster?”

            “Yeah.  Something cute and uncomplicated.”

            “Where did you get a hamster?”

            “Not everything’s gone extinct, you know.  One of the crews found him rooting around some trash, and I told them I knew a guy who could use him.  Don’t worry, I gave him a bath.”

            The hamster was trying to wiggle out of his hands.  Shiro better take it soon.

            “Am I really the first person you think of who needs a hamster?” Shiro said.

            “Is the answer to that supposed to be no?  Cause it’s not.”

            Shiro sighed and reached out for the hamster.  Hunk grinned internally.  None of his friends would know what they needed without him.

            “So,” Shiro let the hamster sniff around, “does he have a name?”

            “Not yet,” Hunk said.  “Though I’ve come up with a few ideas.”

            The hamster sniffed at Shiro’s cuff.

            “Like what?”

            “Like ‘Shiro Jr.’ and ‘Button’ and ‘Truffles’ and ‘Muffin’ and ‘Slav.’”

            Shiro laughed and pet the hamster.

            “Are you sure _you’re_ not the one who wants a hamster?”

            “Of course I want a hamster,” Hunk said.  “But you’re the one who NEEDS a hamster.”

            The hamster wiggled through Shiro’s hands.  He readjusted to catch it.

            “Well.  Thank you, Hunk.”

            “Any time, Shiro.  You know we all want the best for you.”

            Shiro smiled at him.  That was always a good feeling.

            “Hunk… I already _have_ the best.”


End file.
